wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Flamewielder's Home for Unwanted Dragonets
Disclaimer Flamewielder's Home for Unwanted Dragonets is a fanfiction based entirely on the events of the ongoing Roleplay. '' Harrier (DtLG)belongs to Diggertheleopardgecko Mirage belongs to PrinceMirageoftheSkyWings Foxglove belongs to ForestfiretheSkywing Aurora Borealis belongs to WildfireTheMudSkyWing The rest of the characters belong to DreamingWolf1 Thanks for reading! Prologue: The Wielder of the Flames Flamewielder's Island was, respectively, a cheerful little island residing off the Bay of a Thousand Scales. At a first glance, most dragons would think it to be a small mountain just poking its nose above the surface of the ocean, but it happens to be an island. But even the tiniest islands can hold the darkest secrets... The Obsidian Castle, placed right smack in the center of the island, glinted dangerously under the white sun like a glaring black eye. Cyclone twisted his wings to catch a bank of salty wind rising up from the ocean and glided above the glistening castle. His dark eyes narrowed, and he encircled the ominous building once before landing in front of the large iron doors. The dragons standing guard at the entrance swung open the front doors for Cyclone, dipping their helmeted heads respectfully. With a whoosh of black wings, Cyclone made his way inside. His eyes were wide and anxious, quite unlike the usual dignified expression he wore on his face. His talons clicked across the dark floors, which reflected the light from the torches like a long, black mirror. Straight ahead of him was another pair of iron doors. And behind those doors was Cyclone's master, Flamewielder. Hurrying up to the doors, Cyclone raised his sharpened talons and rapped on the doors three times. The hollow echo of knuckles hitting metal reverberated through the glittering, dark hallways. Cyclone waited. His long tail flicked like a cat, and impatience bubbled in him. Finally, after a moment that seemed to be an hour, the metal door slowly creaked open. Beyond Cyclone was a room filled with black stone. Rows and rows of torches lined the walls, flickering and sputtering like tiny suns, but they seemed to be nothing against the fiery figure on the throne. "Come in." Flamewielder's growling voice made Cyclone's bones shudder. He stepped forward slowly. He could feel Flamewielder's eyes piercing his scales. The smell of smoke and the feel of heat against his scales was suffocating, but Cyclone was used to it by now. The stone in the room was no longer obsidian, but black granite, so it wouldn't reflect the heat as bad. Rows and rows of torches were upon the wall. Beside Flamewielder was a large blue portal, which Flamewielder used to get rid of... naughty dragons. Once Cyclone reached the foot of the throne, he bowed, feeling his spines quake along his back. He had been Flamewielder's most trusted assistant for years now, but he still felt terrified in the presence of the fiery ruler. "What is it?" Flamewielder sighed, glaring at Cyclone with his ice blue eyes. "Don't tell me another dragonet has died or tried to escape the island. I've had enough of that lately." His long, flaming tail twitched, sending a cascade of fiery sparks raining across the glassy floor. Cyclone swallowed. "N-no, it's not that. It's something else." "What is it?" Flamewielder demanded again, sounding impatient. "It's a dragonet," Cyclone said. He slowly stood up and forceefully met Flamewielder's blazing eyes. "But not just any dragonet. I believe that he is my son... Ezra." "Your son?" Flamewielder sat up on his throne. His endless blue eyes sparked. "You have a son? You have never told me this." "Before I came here, I partnered with a SkyWing, Fox, so I could sell our hybrid offspring in the Black Market for money." Cyclone lowered his gaze again. "It didn't work out, and Ezra escaped. But I believe that the guards just brought him onto the island." Flamewielder hissed. "Have you been keeping other secrets from me, ''Cyclone?" He paused, and his black tongue flicked out of his mouth. "I hope not. You are my most trusted assistant. We can't keep secrets." Cyclone trembled a bit. "I tried to forget about it. I figured it was an unimportant thing in my life." "But apparently it is affecting you." Flamewielder leaned back, looking thoughtful. "I wouldn't worry about this son of yours, Cyclone. You stay in the castle most of the time serving me. And even if he did notice you, who cares?" "He thinks I am dead." Cyclone swallowed, looking at his talons. "Who. Cares." Flamewielder's voice dropped like a stone in the fiery room. There was malice in his gaze. "Are you going to turn into a whimpering dragonet over this sniveling son of yours? Are you going to let this define you?" Cyclone seemed to remember his place and straightened his shoulders. "No, sir." He said gravely. The worry seemed to all at once leave his dark eyes. "But I have some doubts. Do you really think that this plan of yours will work? Using an army of dragonets to conquer Pyrrhia?" Flamewielder rose up with a howl of fire and hot wind. Cyclone scampered back like a terrified squirrel. "DO NOT QUESTION MY METHODS!" Bellowed Flamewielder. His claws pierced the stone he was sitting on. "Your past relationship with this SkyWing only helps me prove my point more. Every day, thousands of dragonets are born. And every day, dragonets are dumped. Forgotten. Mistreated. Think of all the unwanted hybrids that are scattered across the land. They are doomed to die miserably in the talons of an unforgiving pureblood. Hybrids and deformed dragonets are considered a disgrace. I am only doing them a favor." The fiery dragon sat back down, glancing off above Cyclone's head. His gaze seemed to be peering off into a different dimension that he could only see. "I am doing these dragonets a favor, Cyclone. I am taking them in and giving them a home. But when the time is right, I will use them to build onto my army. They are only getting revenge on the land that forsook them." Flamewielder paused and smiled coldly. "And once Pyrrhia has been invaded, I will take revenge on the place that forsook me." An image popped into his head of a black and white female dragoness with sad blue eyes. He took in a shuddering breath, feeling a wave of pain and agony and sadness wash over him. He clenched his talons. "The Animus Stone rightly belongs to me. And once I have it, Pyrrhia will all bow before my talons." His voice was edged and dripping with malice and anger. Cyclone didn't answer. He was pondering these words. His long, black tail curled like a snake. "The Animus Stone is well guarded," he said after a long moment. "How do you plan to get it?" Flamewielder snorted. "I have my ways," he said. "But, Cyclone, do you have my word you will follow my orders without question into this?" Cyclone's heart hammered loudly in his ears. He hesitated a moment, but then looked up and finally met Flamewielder's blue eyes with his own. "Of course, Flamewielder." He said. "I will fight for you until the end." Looking pleased, Flamewielder leaned back and chuckled. "Good!" He said. "Then I will make sure you have a wonderful seat so you can watch all of Pyrrhia... burn." Chapter One: Sunset Lunar was walking down the cold, stony halls of Flamewielder's School. She paused to pull open another skylight in the roof, letting in a burst of orange and yellow sunlight. She grumbled to herself and glanced ahead. Ten skylights down, only twenty more to go. A group of chattering dragonets burst past Lunar. One clipped her accidentally against her shoulder. "Watch it!" Lunar bellowed after them. The dragonets hurried on ahead, not stopping to offer a hasty apology. "Ungrateful rats," Lunar snorted after they had gone. Being a Caretaker at Flamewielder's Island had to be the most thankless job on the planet. Sure, she got paid, but half of the dragonets here were brainless, rude lizards. To her, it wasn't worth it, but she wasn't allowed to leave this moon-forsaken place. If she did, she would be killed by the guards. She could only hope that, one day Flamewielder, whoever he was, would let her go back to the mainland. When they told me I would get paid a good amount of money to open windows and sweep the floors, I jumped at the chance. But this wasn't what I expected. Who is this Flamewielder guy anyways? And why won't he let us leave the island? ''She grumbled and kicked a clump of dust into a corner. Then, with a sigh, she returned to opening the skylights. Hopefully she could finish without anyone else getting in her way. Sunset walked down the stone halls in the school. The whole place was a confusing labyrinth of tunnels and torchlight and hallways. She stopped and glanced around with her one amber eye, hoping to see another dragonet to talk to. There was no one, per the norm. This hallway was usually abandoned. Sunset sighed. She was lost... again. Sunset turned around as she heard talonsteps falling on the earth behind her. Maybe it was a Caretaker who could point the way. "Hello?" she asked softly, her voice echoing down the hall. "Yes?" a soft voice echoed back. It sounded like it belonged to a young dragon. Sunset sighed. So it wasn't a Caretaker. She smiled anyways. At least there was someone else down these lonely halls. She waved as a young IceWing hybrid came around the corner, looking around for the source of the voice. "Hi Mirage!" relief filled Sunset's voice. "Good, you're down here too. I'm just... waiting for school to start." She didn't want him to know that she was lost. "Oh...you too? I'm glad to see a well face." Mirage said, smiling a little. His orange-red eyes twinkled at her like twin suns. Sunset blushed a bit. She hadn't spoken to Mirage much, but Sunset thought he was nice. Maybe they could be friends one day! She smiled at him. "Ahh... yeah. Same here. Are you looking for History Class?" "Yeah," Mirage said. "Do you know where it is?" Sunset sighed and looked around. "Well... that's the thing. This is the third time I've gotten lost down these stupid hallways." She grinned at Mirage. "We could always just sit here and wait for a Caretaker." Mirage shrugged. "We could, but then we may be late." Sunset was about to reply when she heard the ''thud ''of the skylights opening somewhere down the hall. "There's a Caretaker!" Sunset cried, flaring her wings. "We can ask them where History Class is! Come on!" She started off down the halls. Mirage hurried after her, and his ice blue spines clattered against his neck. Sunset hurried on ahead. She was about to call out to the Caretaker opening the skylights, but she halted when she realized who it was. It was Lunar, the grumpy female NightWing that rang the school bell every morning. She was one of the only dragons that Sunset didn't like. She halted in her tracks, wondering if she should ask Lunar or not. "Hey, Lunar," Sunset said softly, flicking her tail and swallowing. She braced herself, prepared to be yelled at. Sure enough, Lunar's dark eyes narrowed in displeasure, and she swung open a skylight before brushing rudely past Sunset and Mirage. "I have to get the school ready for your ratheads today; I don't need you in my way." The grumpy NightWing turned to the next skylight. She tugged it open with an unhappy grunt, and the dark patch of the hallway was flooded with afternoon sunlight, turning Lunar's dark scales blue and silver. Sunset flattened her ears, about to respond, but Mirage growled slightly. "Then we'll stay out of your way. Come on, Sunset." "That would be better," Lunar huffed, shaking her blocky head. "I just want to get these stupid skylights open and be done with it." Sunset was about to follow Mirage, but she summed up enough courage to turn back and look at Lunar. "Uh... where is History Class again?" Lunar snorted. "Go down this hallway, turn left, and then follow the signs." She started to move on with an unhappy sigh. Sunset fiddled with her talons. ''Poor dragon... she seems sad. I wonder if she has a family back on the mainland? ''A tiny part of her wanted to like Lunar, but it was hard because she was so... grumpy. Sunset's little ears flapped, and she managed to squeak "have a good day!" after Lunar before ducking her head and scurrying after Mirage. Lunar raised her head and stared after Sunset for a long moment, feeling sadness twinge in her. Then she grunted and resumed her work. Chapter Two: Leave me Alone Harrier had a problem. He really did not want to be here on this island. So he was hiding. Not that hiding would do him any good; he knew that someone would find him and pull him out of the bushes by his tail and force him to go on up to that miserable school again. Then he would have to sit for hours upon hours, listening to the teacher drone on and on about pointless stuff. Harrier just wanted to go back home, to the mainland. Maybe he could find his family again. Maybe they would still want him. He whined and buried his head in his talons. He had never asked to be left on the island. His mother never said a word, just dumped him off to the guards and left. She never said good-bye, never looked back. It was as though she didn't know him. Harrier felt his eyes sting at the memory. He wished he could have his mother back. In the distance, Harrier heard the loud, drolling sound of the school bell being rung. The classes were starting in five minutes. "Hey, you!" a loud, deep voice barked. "Get out of the bushes." Harrier yelped and tried to scramble deeper into the branches, but the hard butt of a spear prodded him in the side. Harrier hissed at the guard prodding him. "Leave me alone!" The guard snorted. "Come out now, or I'll poke you with the sharp end of my spear this time." The other guards laughed, and Harrier flamed all over with frustration and embarrassment. He knew that they probably wouldn't stab him, but the threat was still a bit intimidating. With a sigh, Harrier crawled out of the bushes. He glared at the guards standing there. "That's better," the lead guard grunted. "School starts in ten minutes. I suggest you head inside." Harrier gazed after the guards as they flew away and snorted. ''Stupid guards. There is no way I'm going back into that school. ''He folded his yellow wings around himself and started off towards the line of trees behind the school building. Maybe he would have a better chance of hiding in the trees. And then, maybe, once it was dark, he could try to escape this moonforsaken island. Surely no one would remember him. His yellow spines rattled as he made his way towards the grove of trees. If he could make it without anyone noticing him... There was suddenly a woosh of black wings to his left. Harrier yelped and skidded to a halt. Something flashed through his mind, and for a moment, his green eyes flickered blue. A terrible, piercing pain rushed through his temples and he cried out and stepped back. "Stay away from me!" he whined. "What are you doing, sneaking around?" the black dragon hissed at him. "It's time for school. Didn't you hear the bell?" Harrier whimpered and shook his head, but not to answer 'no.' He was trying to clear the terrible grinding feeling in his skull. After a moment, his vision cleared, and Harrier looked up into the eyes of the Caretaker, Lunar. ''What just happened? Lunar curled her muzzle at him. "Well?" she snapped impatiently. Harrier flinched and averted his gaze to the ground. Lunar sighed and muttered something about shy useless dragonets. She tried a softer tone (which was still very harsh.) "School will start soon. I suggest you get ready." Harrier nodded, although he was shaking badly. "Well get on with it!" Lunar snapped. "You're wasting my time. I don't know why I ever even volunteered to boss around a bunch of brainless salamanders." Harrier swallowed. He didn't want to go up to the school, but he didn't want Lunar to hurt him. What was even worse, he didn't want that ringing feeling to come back. What if he moved and his brain went stupid again? What was even wrong with him? This had never happened before. Lunar waited, glaring the entire time. "Move your a** or I'm getting a guard," she growled. Harrier slowly moved forward, waiting to see if the headache would come back. Maybe it's just stress. ''After moving a few feet, Harrier decided he was fine and dashed up towards the school, trying to get away from Lunar as fast as he could. Maybe she was a witch. Was this entire island possessed? Harrier spotted a row of hedges and dove into them. He didn't care how many times a guard would poke him, or Lunar would yell at him. He was going to hide and never come out until it was nighttime. As though it couldn't get any worse, another voice called out to Harrier through the bushes. "Hiding," the voice muttered. "They're always hiding." then it spoke louder, addressing Harrier. "Get up, you, it's time for school." Harrier hissed. ''Why can't they just leave me alone? There was silence. Harrier waited, expecting at any moment to have a spear shoved in his face. But, after a long moment, Harrier slowly poked his head out of the row of hedges. He hoped that the dragon would be gone... but he wasn't. A small, elderly SeaWing with gray-blue scales stood there, waiting patiently for Harrier to come out. He had a rather bored expression on his face, and a long scar trailed across the bridge of his muzzle. He tapped his talons impatiently against the ground. Harrier recognized him as Trout, the history teacher. "Come on, I'm not scary," Trout said with a sigh. "Don't get your tail all in a knot. I'm just the teacher, and I'm wondering why no one is in history class yet." Harrier looked at Trout with wide eyes. “D-do I have to?” He asked quietly, swallowing. "All dragonets are required to come to school," Trout said crisply. "It's the law." ''The law of what? ''Harrier looked away with a sigh. Trout sighed. "Must I go get one of the Caretakers to drag you there?" he said, a little crossly. Harrier winced. “N-no...” he whimpered. His talons itched. He wanted to fly away into the sky and hide somewhere in the clouds. But he knew the guards would chase him. A group of dragonets rushed up behind Trout. One of them tossed a clump of wet sand at the SeaWing, then ran back up towards the beach, screeching with delight. Trout whipped around. "Hey!" he yelled crossly. "You numbskulls, get back here!" "No!" the dragonets yelled back, laughing and giggling. Harrier seized his chance. When Trout was turned away, he dashed up towards the beach, flattening his ears. If he could get o the water, maybe he could fly away. He glanced back around to see if Trout was going to follow him. He forgot to watch where he was going, and felt himself smack into something hard. He fell back with a yelp, flapping his wings wildly to break his fall. A cloud of sand whisked up around him as he landed hard on the beach. Dazed, Harrier looked up, expecting to see a guard, but it was only another dragonet. "I'm sorry!" he cried, blushing red all over. To his surprise, the dragonet grinned at him and reached down to help him up. "It's all right," he chuckled. "I'm Mirage. What's your name?" "H-Harrier," Harrier stammered, clambering awkwardly to his talons. He looked behind Mirage and noticed a one-eyed hybrid waving at him. Harrier swallowed, look at the ground and waved back softly. "I'm Sunset!" the one-eyed dragonet said with a grin. "Nice to meet you!" Harrier nodded but didn't say anything else. "We're going up to history class, but we just wanted to help Trout gather up the dragonets. Do you want to walk with us?" Mirage's tail flicked, and he winked at Harrier. Harrier's mouth felt dry. What did he say to this? They were being so nice to him. And he didn't see the point in running around like crazy for the rest of the day with all these dragons pestering him. He would try to escape tonight. He nodded at Mirage. "Sure," he mumbled. Chapter Three: A Mirage of the Past Mirage smiled down at the little orange hybrid. ''He's nice. I wonder where he's from? ''He looked over his shoulder at Sunset, who was beaming at him. "Come on, guys, let's head on to school," Mirage said, spreading his wings. He glanced over at the two dragonets behind him, and felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him. Was this what it was like to have a family? Mirage had never had the chance to have a family. It had been weeks, perhaps months since he heard of his parents but when he tried to think of them he felt no love come...and when he had hatched, there had been no one watching him. He couldn't help but feel a sense of love whenever he was around other dragons, as though he was longing the feel for a family. Mirage started forward, with Harrier and Sunset trailing along behind him. Harrier was looking at the ground the entire time. Mirage cleared his throat, trying to start up a conversation. "So, where are you guys from?" he asked them. Harrier shrugged and kept looking at the ground. Sunset blinked. "The mainland," she said. "But I don't like to talk about it much..." a sad look fogged over her one amber eye. Mirage felt embarrassed. ''Oops. Not a good subject. '' "Are you guys excited for school?" Mirage asked, changing the subject. Harrier looked up and burst out with a loud "no! I never even wanted to come here." Mirage exchanged a surprised glance with Sunset and shrugged. (coming soon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Roleplay Stories